Find Myself
by Diver2877
Summary: Faith and Angel's world are about to collide with Temperence Brennan and Seeley Booth's World. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Faith doesn't fit in with the slayerettes or the Scooby Gang. So she sets out to find what her purpose really is besides fighting off evil. She decides to travel to a different dimension where vampires and demons stay hidden and are only heard of as a myth. She goes to Washington, D.C when she sees that someone looks exactly like Angel. But, she doesn't go alone. She decides to take Angel with her and to make Angel blend in with everyone there, he tells Faith that he never got rid of the ring that made him invincible but kept it. Once word gets around that a slayer and a powerful vampire are in D.C, no demon or vampire are going to stay in hiding forever. Read as Faith and Angel's world are about to collide with Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth's world. And find out if Faith's purpose will always just be fighting evil.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything.

Title: Find Myself

Chapter 1: Arguments

"B, you got enough girls to help you and the gang fight off evil and you don't need Me." said Faith. Faith had a well-built body, gorgeous brown eyes, and wavy brunette hair.

"So you just gunna bail! Come on Faith we need you. We need one of the first original slayers to guide and train these girls to do the right and keep the world safe." stated Buffy. Buffy had blonde straight hair, and hazel eyes, and like Faith a well-built body.

"Do the right thing." Faith repeated. "You want me to teach these girls the right thing? I can barely teach myself what the right thing is! You of all people should know that, B!" Faith shouted.

"That was one time, Faith. He shouldn't have sprung at us. You just acted on instincts. It wasn't your fault." Buffy said.

"Wasn't my fault! That's not what you said when it first happened. You looked at me like a psycho!"

"Because you were acting like one! You didn't seem to care that you killed a man. And then you decided to join the Mayor and help with his Ascension that was suppose to kill everyone in Sunnydale and give him ultimate power!"

"You want to know why I joined the Mayor!" Faith shouted.

Buffy nods her head.

"He made me feel wanted. Once you told everyone in your Scooby Gang what I did, they looked at me like some sick puppy! And then we had Wes who wanted to ship me off to England and put me in a whack house! And then you put me in an 8 month coma!"

"Don't you dare bring that up. I did what I had to do."

"You didn't 'kill' me to save innocent people. You did it to save your lover boy, Angel. Because only the blood of a slayer would cure him after I poisoned him with my arrow."

"Don't bring Angel into this!" Buffy said with raging eyes.

"Face it, you didn't mean to put me in a coma, you meant for me to be weak enough for Angel to suck my blood but, that plan back fired when I fell off that building."

"You deserved that, my gang needed time to clean up another one of your messes and with you out of the picture it would be easier."

"But then I woke up, switched bodies with you and switched back, and ran off to L.A where I got to see your dear old boyfriend Angel."

"You didn't casually see him, it was more of a hunt and kill mission you had. And then you thought it was some sick game and you kidnapped Wes and tortured him and when Angel went to save Wes, you two battled it out and then you begged Angel to kill you; he didn't, instead, he tried to help you and then you saw the damage you've done and handed yourself over to the police. After two years you broke out. Couldn't handle being locked up huh, Faith?" Buffy said with a triumph smile.

Faith let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"What's funny is how you don't remember that I was needed, not you, but me to bring Angelus down. Come on B, if you're gunna put me down you should get your facts straight." Faith said letting out a laugh.

"Only you could laugh at a time like this."

"Only me?" Faith questioned. "This is why I'm leaving. You always make me look like the bad guy. No matter what I do, how many right things I've done it can never be enough to see past what happened so long ago. You guys have always used my past against me! It just doesn't seem right. So that's why I'm leaving have fun fighting evil without me." Faith gave a final wave and headed out the door.

_It's time to meet my friend Kenny. _Faith thought.

Xxxxxx

A/n: So, no Angel, Bones, or Booth, I know. But Angel will come in the next chapter and then Booth and Bones will be in the next few chapters. Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny was a friend Faith had back in Boston. He was a portal master. Meaning that he could open up portals to other dimensions and send people through them and close them up, and after three months in whatever dimension he sent someone into, he would open it back up and ask if they wanted to come back. If they did they would cross-over, if not, they would stay.

Kenny had a brown mohawk, piercings on his lip and eyebrows, and he kind of looked like one of those hard-core drummers in a rock band. He was sitting on his worn-out brown leather couch watching TV in is decrepit apartment in Los Angeles. He moved to L.A when he realized how much he really didn't like living in Boston and just wanted to have fun and live. So he decided to move to L.A.

As he was watching TV he heard a knock on his door. He got up walked across the room in his messy apartment and opened up his metal, beat-up metal door and there stood Faith.

"Faith, is that really you?!" Kenny exclaimed.

"You haven't changed a bit either, stud." Faith said with a smile.

"How did you know where to find me and please, come in."

"I just had to ask around you're very popular. And this place looks like…."

"Crap? I know."

"Yeah." Faith laughed.

"It's good to see you again, Faith. But, what are you doing here? I thought you went to Cleveland with the slayerettes and the Scooby Gang?"

"Creative differences made me leave. But, I need your help, though."

"What is it?"

"I need you to send me away."

"Why?"  
"Because I need to start over, get away from everyone."

"Okay, where do you want to go? I hope you know that I care about you and I don't want you to go but, whatever makes you happy. So, any specific place you want to head to?"

"I don't know, show me what you got?"

With a wave of his hand, Kenny showed a few dimensions that Faith might want to go to.

"That one to the right looks boring; it's all in black and white. Oh my god! The one in the middle, the guy looks exactly like Angel! I got to go tell him!" Faith said excitedly. "Are you still gunna be here?"

"Yeah, I'll be here, drinking on my couch….alone."

"Okay, don't get drunk. I'm gunna need you later!" Faith shouted running out his door.

"I'll try not to." Kenny said sadly.

Angel was sitting in his office catching up on paper work when Fred walked in.

"Angel?" Fred said.

"Yes, Fred?"

"Um…Faith said she had something important to tell…."

"Oh My God!!Angel! You are not gunna believe this when I tell that there's someone in a different dimension who looks just like you!" Faith screamed interrupting Fred.

"I'm just going to go back to my research." said Fred. "Nice seeing you again, Faith."

"Back atcha." Faith said as Fred exited the door.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You came all the way to L.A from Cleveland to tell me this?" Angel said confused.

"Don't you get it, Angel? I need to get out of here. Find my purpose and I want you to come with me."

"For how long?"

"Three months."

"Fine. I'm only doing this because you saved me from being dusted by my own son. And I guess I could help you find yourself."

"Great, let's go. Kenny's waiting for us.

As they were walking Angel decided to ask Faith a few questions.

"So, this guy who looks exactly like me? What does he seem like?"

"He seems…happy and human. Defiantly the opposite of you."

"I can be happy and human in fact, I can be an even better human."

"How can you be an even better human? Unless being a vampire constitutes as a better human?"

"No, I have this ring that makes me invincible." Angel confessed.

"Really? That's so cool. Hey, look we're here." Faith said heading into Kenny's apartment.

"Well, this'll be fun."Angel whispered to himself.

"Hey Ken, we're back!" shouted Faith.

"'Kay, you guys ready?"

"Yes!"

"I guess. But what if we get into some kind of trouble and they run a background check?"

"Already have that covered." Kenny smiled.

"Damn, you thought of everything, Ken!" yelled Faith.

And with a swift of his hand, Kenny opened the dimension and pushed Angel and Faith in.

"See you in three months!" shouted Kenny.

As they were falling Angel put on the ring just in case the effects of killing a vampire with sun were still the same there.

"This is fun! We should do this again!!" screamed Faith.

"Yeah, I really want to travel dimensions all the time." Angel said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I think we're almost –" Faith was interrupted when both she and Angel hit the hard dirt ground.

"-there." Faith said letting out a gasp.

"What the hell is that!?" Angel exclaimed pointing to a skinned body.

"It looks like that person got attacked by Willow." Faith said turning to Angel but found him gone.

"Angel, where'd you go?" Faith asked getting up when she heard a click of a gun and came face to face with someone who looked exactly like Angel.

"Special Agent, Seeley Booth and I order you to freeze." He said pointing the gun at Faith.


	3. Chapter 3

"No need to point your gun at me. We're five-by-five here." Faith said with her cocky smile.

"Who is she, Booth?" said a woman with brunette hair.

"I don't know, Bones. I found her near the crime scene."

"Bones, interesting name you got, mine's Faith."

"Don't talk. She could've tampered with the evidence, Booth. Aren't you going to take her into custody?" Bones asked

"I will, just give me a second."

"Look, I didn't tamper with nothing. So, I'm just gunna go and we can all pretend this never happened." Faith said slowly backing away when Booth shot off his gun at her and immediately she dodged it, causing both Bones and Booth to chase after her after she sped off into the woods.

"This is why I like being here early, Booth." said Bones, still running after Faith.

"I thought it was because you don't like people touching the evidence or the body?"

"That's my cover-up." Bones admitted.

"Damn, this chick is fast!" Booth said as they ran into a clearing in the woods. "I think we lost her."

"No, you didn't lose me." said Faith who was coming out from behind a tree. "But, my question is, why do you do to guys want to arrest me or whatever the hell you do to people who are found near a crime scene?"

"We're going to take you into custody for questioning. If you're lucky you might get released."

"And if I run?"

"Booth, will shoot you." said Bones.

"I'm not scared of any gun, babe." stated Faith.

"Don't call me babe!" shouted Bones.

"What are you gunna do? Beat me up? I'd like to see you try."

"Okay, fine. I will."Bones said approaching Faith when she turned around and looked at Booth.

"You're not going to stop me?" Bones questioned.

""No, this girl is getting on my nerves. Show her that she's not the big bad here. You can take her down, no problem."

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Are we just going to stand around and talk or are we going to fight?" and with that said Bones threw her first punch at Faith towards her jaw but, was quickly blocked. Faith then had Bone's fist in her hand and threw Bones to the other side of the clearing and was greeted by a loud thud when Bones landed.

Booth finally thought it was time for him to intervene and so, he took his shot- gun and shot Faith in the arm but missed by a centimeter. And before he knew it he was off his feet, body slammed into a tree. And hand wrapped around his neck.

"I really hate it when people shoot at me with guns! Especially when it's not their battle to fight!" Faith screamed and was squeezing Booth's neck harder and harder by the second.

Just when he felt he was slowly losing conscious he saw someone leap out of a nearby tree and start talking to Faith.

"Faith, you don't want to do this. You won't be able to find what you're looking for id you're in jail! So, leave the guy alone." Angel said turning to Booth, when Booth's mouth dropped and Angel's eyes got bigger.

"He looks exactly like me!" Angel said

"Yeah, so, what were you saying, Angel? Oh, that's right leaving! Let's go!" Faith said throwing Booth to the ground. He groaned slightly. He waited until Faith and Angel were gone before he got up and checked on Bones. He walked over to her still body.

"Hey, Bones, you gunna be okay?" Bones let out a soft groan signaling she was okay before opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine. What about you?"

"I don't think so. I think I just found my long lost twin brother." Booth said giving Bones a stunned look.

"Wait, what? You said you found your long lost twin brother? Booth, I think that's impossible."

"Yeah, me too. Let's just go back to the crime scene." Booth said heading out of the woods with Bones following.

"Oh, and Bones?"

"Yeah."

"Next time let's not come before everyone else. We almost go our asses kicked big time."

"You may have almost got your ass kicked but, I was perfectly fine."

"You were fine?! Oh, come on Bones, she threw you across the woods! If I didn't step in you would probably be a lot more injured or possible dead!"

"And what about you? I saw her almost choke you to death before the 'mystery man' stepped in and stopped her."

"The mystery man name is Angel. I heard them talking and she called him Angel and he looks exactly like me."

"Okay, well we can figure this out later; right now we got a case to solve." Bones said when they finally reached the skinned body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"That girl has issues!" Faith exclaimed. "Did you see how she tried to take me on? If only she knew what I'm capable of doing."

"Faith, I'm pretty sure in this world we don't exist"

"Oh, we do exist. We're just hiding. I can feel it. I bet there's another Buffy here too."

Angel remains silent.

"Angel? You there?" Faith asked, waving her hand in his face.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about that flayed body we saw. I wonder what or who could have done it."

"That was wicked insane. But, I'm too tired to think about that. I'm beat. Hey look, motel. Let's stay there." Faith said walking towards the motel not bothering to hear Angel's answer.

Xxx

_The next day at the Jeffersonian_

"Find anything, Cam?" Booth asked. Since the body had plenty of flesh, Dr. Brennan was not needed but, you know how Booth is, when he hears the word murder he always brings Brennan along, regardless the condition of the body.

Nothing. Whoever did this left no trace at all. The killer must have done this before because they sure as hell knew exactly what they were doing!" Cam said defeated.

"Any idea where the skin went?"

"No, but I just found something deeply disturbing. His tox screen just came back and it show high doses of curare. Which is a poison that is used in South America to poison their prey and by the looks of the blood flow, he was skinned alive." Cam explained.

"I'm meeting Bones now for lunch at the diner. Let her know what's going on and see if there was any kind of shipping of curare. You keep looking for evidence. Find the bastard that did this to him." Booth announced as he headed to the door out of the Jeffersonian.

Xxx

"I could eat a cow just about now!" Faith exclaimed. "But I guess not you since you don't eat. So, are you thirsty?"

"Angel nodded his head with a hint of amusement in his smile. They were heading towards a diner when Faith abruptly stopped.

"They're here!" Faith whispered shout.

"Who?" Angel asked slightly confused.

"Your doppelganger and the girl."

"Oh." Angel answered. "Well then what to you want to do?"

"Let's just go in and site somewhere far away from them and hopefully they won't see us?" Faith hoped.

As they headed towards a booth in the far corner of the diner Brennan spots them.

Xxx

"Booth." Brennan called nudging him in the shoulder, "They're here."

"Whose here?"

"That girl we caught in the woods and her friend - your look alike. They're sitting in the corner."

Booth turned his head towards the corner and sure enough Faith and Angel are sitting there. He starts to get up and head towards their table when he hears a crash and guys with black robes covering their face and body come in.

"F.B.I, now freeze!" Booth shouts pointing a gun at one of the black robe guys but is bluntly ignores Booth but, instead runs toward Booth with a dagger in his hand until he is stopped by Faith.

"I think you and your girl should go. We got it from here." Faith grunted as she elbowed one of the guys in the face.

Booth nodded and grabbed Dr. Brennan.

"Are you calling for back-up?" Brennan asked as they headed towards his car. Booth nodded.

"We should help them! There were at least 30 of those guys and I don't think they'll be able to take them." Brennan declared.

"No Bones, we can't go back it's not safe. Just wait for back-up" but Brennan ignored him and headed towards the diner.

Xxx

"Angel behind you!" Faith shouted. She was fighting three of the robe guys when she spotted Brennan coming back and punching one of the guys.

The fight was taken to the streets and Faith and Angel singlehandedly took out 20 of the men and only had 10 left.

"Angel, what is she doing here?!" Faith yelled pointing to Brennan what had at least three guys on her.

Angel and Faith headed towards Brennan and took out the last three guys, when suddenly one of them shouted,

"Kakistos and Gnarl still live!" and then all of the guys in the black robes evaporated.

"Who were those guys?" Angel asked.

"Bringers." Faith replied, slightly shaking when she heard Kakistos' name.


End file.
